User blog:MC Fawful/Zan Partizanne VS Sayori. Nintendo VS Anything Season 1
Is this better? What did I tell you? You should've seen my News post before this! Anyways, this matchup comes from the fact that I had heard a few months ago about this theory on the Kirby Wiki that the character Zan Partizanne had tried to kill herself. (Do the research yourself, I think it's something with her pause screen descriptions.) Anyways, this is a battle me and a friend wrote a few months ago. Zan Partizanne, the eldest of The Three Mage Sisters and the one with the seemingly darkest backstory, battles Sayori, that one girl from DDLC that's all the buzz most of the time. Anyways, let's go! Beat: The Return ('''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35NTv2Syjxc) (0:10) '''Nintendo VS Anything! Sayori! VS! Zan Partizanne! Begin! (0:21) Sayori: What the heck? I’m fighting a girl who takes advantage of a Pink Demon! Sink you like your sisters’ ship, Another rant is what you’ll be screaming! You’re abused? Heavenly Hall’s an ironic name for a defeat, see? Your suicide’s just another post on the Kirby Wiki! Spitting fire hotter than Nature’s Navel! It’s no shock you’ll lose to me! ‘Cause you’re coming up shorter in this rap battle than Natsuki! Like the creator of your theory, you seem to be really Cuckoo! Leave you as your Traffic-Light Trio, red, yellow, and blue, ooh! (0:42) Zan Par: For Lord Hyness, I’m not taking disses from a peasant! Who just can’t hang in there for even a lesson! And I’m just another post? Everyone cared since day one! Like the fan nickname you’ve got, I’ll kick your cinnamon-buns! (Ooh!) You’re just another teenage waifu, you don’t know pain! When the best thing you’ve earned is a Steam-ing hot game! Ha! There’s another pun, I said it! Facing off against the Lightning General? And so that was a choice regretted… (1:04) Sayori: Well, at least I’m not the one, Who’s master is basically Squidward! Your raps are more trash than your game! So a success I will forbid, son! Yu-rially think you’re gonna win this? You must be more insane than Monika! Take out the “main character” in MC, I’m the true rapper, son! And kicking my cinnamon-buns? You don’t even have legs, ''' '''You’re not hot! Zan Partizanne: HEY! Sayori: I’m sorry, did I like something you didn’t, Zan? Well, it doesn’t Dark Matter now, I’m clearly almost through with you! And even with 100 Friend Hearts, it’s clear-''' '''NOBODY LOVES YOU! (1:25) Zan Partizanne: I would’ve gotten more of my army, But without them, I’ll win in a Lightning Flash! Now watch as with a Flame Cannon, I’ll turn you to ash! Even after all your downloads, Your game still is cruddy and stays gory! It’s best you leave, you’ll be freed, screw your schemes, Sayori! So you can clearly see that I’m winning! The fact is clearer than Floaty the Cell Core! You’re like Meta Knight, You struggle to break out of your shell, you bore! MC’s the best you got? I was rapping last year! And we all know that you didn’t last here! (1:46) Sayori: Sorry, it feels like your game is pretty crabby! Well, I’ve defeated this Spirit! Now everyone can be happy! (1:52) Zan Partizanne: GET OUT! ''' '''Unless you wanna be another pointless ranter! And with all the questioning stuff in your game, I guess suicide is the answer… (1:58) Who won? Who's next? You decide... Nintendo *the logo starts crying, and another logo gives it a tissue* VS Anything... Man, this was hard to get the timings down! Anyways, for the comments: Type Sayori for Sayori! Type Zan for Zan Partizanne! Hint for next battle!: Category:Blog posts